Alpha Scarlet and Super Wolf
by kylaren
Summary: Wolf wants to make a good impression when Scarlet hosts a superhero Halloween party. My entry for TLC Ship Weeks, Superhero theme


"Where are the droids? Ze'ev, do you hear anything coming?"

Wolf did in fact hear something coming, but it wasn't the droids Scarlet ordered three weeks ago, the ones he'd cancelled. It was a 214 Rampion, landing behind the barn. Scarlet had been planning a superhero themed Halloween party for months, trying to win back the neighborhood customers she'd lost after she disappeared to find her grandmother.

And though she hadn't said it, the ones Wolf suspected she lost when she brought a mutant former Lunar soldier home with her. She kept telling him the people in Rieux would warm up to him eventually, especially if they could see his personality at this party.

Wolf didn't think droids could help with that. So he'd invited their friends to help instead.

Scarlet wore her favorite red hoodie. Underneath she wore a simple white tank top, the words Alpha Mate written in marker across the chest.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Wolf asked.

"Don't be silly. You're already perfect," was her reply.

The front door opened without a knock. "Who's there?" Scarlet called, a look of confusion crossing her face as she ran to the cozy living room. Carswell Thorne walked in wearing a stretchy blue suit that clung to his body. A red cape and a pair of mercifully looser red briefs completed his costume. Just as Wolf had hoped, Scarlet gave a surprised laugh.

"Aren't those usually worn under clothes?" Wolf asked her quietly.

"It's _Thorne_ ," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Cress walked in brightly behind the captain, wearing small brown mouse ears and a simple day dress. She took in the cobwebs and pumpkins that dotted the house with wide eyes. "This is amazing. I love Halloween," she said.

"Wait until you try the candy," Thorne said, winking.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked. "you're both welcome, of course. But how did you know we were having a Halloween party?"

"Old Wolf, here," Thorne said as he chucked Wolf on the shoulder. "He told us you needed some superheroes to liven up your party; make nice with the neighbors. How could we say no?"

Wolf felt a twinge of embarrassment at Thorne's words, but didn't exactly contradict them. "We're putting you to work. Well, just Cress really." He pointed toward the barn he'd cleared their hover out of. "I thought we could do a haunted house with lights and music -"

"On it!" Cress cut him off excitedly, grabbing her port screen. "I can program something really scary."

Wolf wasn't sure he believed that, but he knew Cress would do good work. He tensed briefly when he heard the sound of a group of people approaching the house, then smiled as he recognized who it was.

"I'll get it," Thorne said after the bell rang. "I'm an ace at passing out candy."

But there were no trick or treaters at the door. Thorne returned to the kitchen with a full house.

Scarlet's reaction was even better this time, as she took in the sight of Iko, Winter, Jacin, and Cinder.

"We're here to help!" Iko said excitedly. Wolf had no idea what her costume was supposed to be, but her shoes alone looked like they could murder someone. "Winter and I will do face painting. Jacin, you help in the haunted house. Cinder-"

"I'm here to fix Scarlet's hover," Cinder said with a smile. If she was dressed up for the party, Wolf couldn't tell. She wore her normal t-shirt, cargo pants and tool belt.

Just then, Kai walked into the kitchen, carrying the bowl of candy. "I had to take this away from Thorne. He's going to eat it all."

Wolf tried to hide his laughter and failed. Kai wore a t-shirt, cargo pants, and tool belt to match Cinder's. On his head a long, dark wig was pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Stars," Scarlet breathed, pointing from Kai to Cinder and back again. "You look just alike."

Kai shrugged. "Cinder didn't want to dress up, so this was the only way we could do a matching costume. Besides, Wolf said it was a superhero party. So I dressed up as my favorite hero."

Jacin gagged. Cinder looked away, embarrassed but flattered.

"Scarlet friend," Winter danced over to hug Wolf and Scarlet together. "We're so happy to help you and your Wolf. Right, Jacin?"

Jacin said nothing, but Wolf wasn't bothered. He was one of the people who made the most sense to Wolf. Where Thorne was showy and Kai earnest, Jacin was simply devoted. He would do anything for Winter, in the same way that Wolf would do anything for Scarlet. Anything, including this party.

"Jacin is a superhero," Winter said and pointed to the paper pinned to Jacin's shirt. The word "superhero" was written in Winter's elegant script. "And I am a brave wolf soldier. Aaaoooooo!" She howled. "Did I do that right, Wolf friend?"

Wolf felt taken aback. Scarlet told him the princess was recovering, but she still made him slightly uncomfortable. He patted her gently on the head and she howled at him again.

"Come on, Princess," Iko said, saving Wolf from further awkwardness. "Let's set up some make up."

Soon the house was bustling with kids trick or treating, getting their faces painted, and gawking at Cinder working on the hover. Wolf watched Jacin at the haunted house, saying "Boo" in a monotone when kids passed by, holding Winter's hand furtively when they were alone. Thorne walked though the crowd holding the candy bowl, showing Cress which pieces tasted best. "Anything that isn't chocolate?" Thorne shook his head. "Back in the bowl."

Scarlet mingled between the adults, cutting deals and passing out samples of fresh produce. Wolf wasn't sure how he could help, but he hoped walking around, not attacking people, was enough to soften any fears the neighbors might have about him. He tensed for strange looks that never came. Was it possible Scarlet's idea was working?

Wolf felt Scarlet's soft arms snake around him from behind. "You did all this?" she asked, her voice rough with emotion. He took her hand and led her down a hallway, searching for some privacy.

"I wanted the party to be a success." Wolf sighed, finally admitting what truly was on his mind. "And make sure the farm wouldn't lose more business; not because of me."

Scarlet's eyes became watery. She cupped his face and Wolf melted at her touch. "To hell with anyone who won't do business with us." He smiled as she pressed her lips softly to his.

Wolf would've given anything to stay there kissing Scarlet, but that would've undone all his efforts that night. Reluctantly breaking their kiss, he took her hands in his. "Come on, Alpha Mate. We've got a party to get back to."

Scarlet snuck in one more kiss. "Whatever you say, Super Wolf."


End file.
